


Sacrifice for certainty

by KujiraHanma



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s04e14 I Do, Hook-Up, M/M, Valentine's Day, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KujiraHanma/pseuds/KujiraHanma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S04E14 "I do" - Kurt and Blaine are making out in the car. But why? How did it happened? The story of what is going on between the scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1 of "I do"

Kurts plane from New York was going to land in the next couple of minutes. Unfortunately, Blaine was not the one picking him up from the airport. He wanted to but since he had cheated on Kurt and they have broken up, he was not in charge for that anymore. 

Burt is the one waiting at the airport, now. Alone.

Blaine looks at the sheet of music in his hands. Just can’t get enough – a song he will have to perform together with Kurt at Mr. Schuster’s wedding. Why did his friends wanted them to prepare and perform a song together? And why had it to be a romantic one? Not that it was Valentine’s Day after all. If the wedding hasn’t been enough. No, it had to be on Valentine’s Day. Blaine feels the sad rumbling in his chest rising again. Great. He was doing so well suppressing it for the last hours. He still loves Kurt and he did everything in his power to apologize for his mistake. Kurt refuses to accept them – not once and Blaine was running out of ideas. 

Blaine had cheated on Kurt. He had slept with another guy. Why? Because he had been lonely, he had missed Kurt and – he had to admit it – he just needed it. Desperately. And because Kurt hadn’t been around and not picking up his calls, busy with his new life in New York without Blaine, he began to doubt if they were really meant to be. He had been so afraid that Kurt would tell him one day that he’d found someone who was a better fit for him. Worst case scenario – Blaine knew, but the thought had been already in his head.

He had never been in a relationship with another man. Kurt was so many of his firsts, not only his first time. Blaine had no experience with other guys. Therefore, he was insecure. Maybe he had to make some experience with someone else. Because right after he did it he knew that Kurt and he were meant for each other. There was no doubt anymore – Blaine was a hundred per cent sure. Couldn’t that be a sacrifice? Sacrificing a terrible mistake for having absolute certainty?

Because Blaine would never ever do such a thing again.

Blaine’s concentration returns back from Kurt onto the sheet of music. They will have to practice it once. He sighted. He is looking forward to it but he feels a terrible ache at the same time. Because he would not be able to touch, kiss or hug Kurt. The ache in his chest increases at the limitations on his actions around Kurt. Blaine takes a deep breath to breaths the pain away. 

It’s just one song. “You can do this, Blaine. Maybe he missed you, too.” Maybe.

***

'Hope you had a good flight. We need to practice the song once. You’re available?'  
Blaine sent the text message and put his phone down – his heart racing from scrolling to Kurt’s name in the message list of his phone and tipping on his name. Maybe it was too formal but he didn’t know how to behave properly. It was so much easier as they had been a couple. His phone buzzed. Oh, the answer came faster as he had expected.  
'No time today. I’m free tomorrow 2 pm.'  
Just dry information. No hello. Blaine tries to breathe away the hurtful sting torturing his heart.   
'Okay, 2 pm. Meeting at glee club.'  
He doesn’t have the strength to come to Kurt’s home. 

***

And then here he is. Waiting for Kurt in their practice room of McKinley High. Glee Club. The sheet of music looks worn out in his hands. He doesn’t need it for the lyrics but maybe they will be discussing their performance and then he would have to take some notes.   
Damn love song.   
Damn wedding.  
The lyrics of the song are extremely repetitive. Kurt and Blaine will have to pep it up for sure.  
He can hear footsteps outside on the empty floor. Blaine looks up to the open door of Glee Club when Kurt appears in the doorframe. His heart stopped for a second. 

It hurts so terrible in every of his living cells how much he still loves him. 

“Hey.”, Blaine greets him, his voice darker than he had insisted.  
“Hy.”, Kurt replies and comes over to him, “We have to do something with the song. It’s boring.”  
Blaine laughs. “Yes, it is.” A smile is left on his lips and a small one on Kurt’s, too.  
“I was thinking of splitting the verse between us. You sing the first three lines and I continue with the last three.”, Kurt explains. “… What?”, he is surely referring to the surprised expression on Blaine’s face.  
“I wanted to suggest the same thing.”, he answers.  
“Then we’re already on the same page.”, Kurt smiles.  
“At the end we should sing the rest of the lines together. So we split the first two verses between us and at the third we join together until the end.”, Blaine tries to ignore the other meaning of the words at the end of his sentence.  
“I think this will work.”  
“Then, should we practice?”  
“Yes, we should.”  
They start with warming up their voices, Blaine taking notes on his sheet of paper, simultaneously. Kurt takes his phone and is searching for a karaoke version on youtube. He lays the phone on the piano and pulls Blaine’s sheet of music between them next to his phone. Then he starts the track.  
Blaine raises his voice starting with his lyrics. He always loved their voices singing together. And his whole body begins to tingle when both are joining at the lyrics of the chorus, almost completely ignoring the silly beat of the track. 

They practiced it a second time and then called it a day. Kurt excused himself because of his long stays in New York his family wanted to spent time with him when he was in town.  
“See you tomorrow then.”, Kurt puts his phone from the piano back into his pocket.  
“Yeah, see you.”

***

A black Prius stops in front of the house. Blaine, all pretty and wrapped up in a perfectly fitting tux hidden under the thick fabric of his coat, was waiting in the fresh icy winter morning. He looks inside the car and sees Mercedes behind the stirring wheel, Tina besides her and Kurt sitting in the back behind the Asian girl.   
Great. Starting the long day with Kurt sitting next to him for the drive to the church.   
He makes his way to the car and opens the door behind Mercedes.  
“Good morning.”, he greets everyone. Kurt answers only with a short ‘morning’ and an even shorter glance at Blaine.   
“We have a slight change in plans.”, Mercedes begins while Blaine gets into the car, adjusting and fixing the seat belt. “We have to pick up Sam, too.”, she explains.  
What? Blaine freezes immediately.   
Not that he doesn’t want Sams company but that would mean that the car will be filled to its maximum with five people and there was no way Sam was sitting in the middle between him and Kurt.   
No. No way! How was he supposed to survive this drive?  
“Yeah, no problem”, Blaine replies against the panic in his head, looking to Kurt from the corner of his eye, who is looking outside the window and therefore blocking his face from him. 

***

As Sam joined them in the car, Blaine was forced to sit in the middle and move until his shoulder had permanent contact with Kurt’s. Wearing his coat was immediately way too uncomfortable and hot. Blaine felt a hurting and heavy pressure compromising his chest.   
He could cry by the dilemma of not wanting to be that close to Kurt and wanting it so baldy. Heat and pain are mixing in his chest.   
He has to do something! Sitting here in silence was so much of not an option! He looks at Sam and starts a conversation. 

Yeah. That was going to work even his right shoulder was on fire.

The drive to the church was hell. Seconds went by like minutes and the conversation with Sam was only a minor distraction. Kurt was everywhere in his head. The heat of the shoulder spreading in other parts of his body. Blaine wanted to move closer to Sam but Kurt seemed more and more present on his body. It felt like an unseen force was pulling him towards Kurt. Like magnetism. Blaine needed most of his concentration to hold his hands by himself. It was so exhausting!   
And then, all of a sudden, he feels Kurt’s hand sliding along his outer thigh. Blaine freezes and tries to deal with the sensation flashing through his body. Hot flames burning inside him, filling him with desire.  
Was this an accident?  
It has to be.  
It really, really has to be!  
His heartrate is going crazy and it was almost impossible to suppress the urge of turning towards Kurt, grapping him and pressing their lips together. Blaine wants it so baldy, it drives him crazy. To make everything even worse, the hand came back. Like slow motion, Kurt’s fingers brushes along the black fabric around Blaine’s leg. He held his breath as the touch came back, at the same time the car stopped. Blaine recognizes Sam’s voice far, far behind in his head saying that they arrived at their location. Blaine’s head is turned opposing the car door at Sam’s side and his eyes are locked with Kurt’s. The car is shifting as their friends are hopping out. For Blaine, time is standing still and the world has minimized itself to their two seats in the back row. Car doors are closing with a shut and as air is filling Blaine’s lung for the first time since looking into those so familiar eyes a female voice rips him away.  
“Are you two coming?”, Tina is checking on them.  
“Yeah.”, Blaine clears his throat and she disappears after looking at them for two endless seconds. Looking back at Kurt he recognizes the black, perfectly knotted bow tie decorating Kurt’s neck for the first time. A wave consisting of pure passion flushes through him, sending tingling ants down his spine, curling in his head and spreading until they find their impasse in his fingertips and toes. 

As the door closes, both rushes against each other, meeting in a hot and breathless kiss. Blaine’s brain gets blank, just slightly recognizing Kurt opening their seat belts and pushing him down. Simultaneously, their hands are freeing them out of their coats – strong fingers, exactly knowing what they want. The kiss is hot and messy, with tongues and teeth. Then, suddenly, Kurt moves back.  
“Had I known I was gonna get groped in the back of a Prius, I would have brought a change of clothes.”, he says breathless and laughs amused. “I’m gonna go in there looking like Prom: The Morning After.” He goes down to kiss Blaine again. The touch of their lips lets Blaine moan into the sensation – soft and hot against his own, brushing his skin and letting him shudder. But then the lips disappear again, leaving Blaine immediately unsatisfied and grieving for more. “What am I doing?”, Kurt asks and lets go of Blaine. “I’m sort of dating somebody in New York.” The sudden loss of contact brings some of Blaine’s conscious back.

There is only one thought swirling in his mind – getting those lips back on his and these fingers on his desperate body. He moves up, closer to Kurt again. “Um, you’re not in New York. And it’s not exclusive, right?” His hand reaches for Kurt’s bow tie around his desirable neck. “You in this fey bow tie … dude, it’s my Kryptonite.”   
No more words! Blaine draws Kurt into a kiss, taking him down with him. He kisses him with passionate fierceness, claiming the possession of those lips as long as he can. He sucks Kurt’s lower lip between his and earns a moan in the most beautiful voice. Then he can feel fingers on his neck, loosening the knot of his tie and attacking the buttons of his shirt. Turned on by their kiss and the hands tearing at his clothes, blood flushed down into his groin and Blaine recognizes getting hard. Out of reflex he pushes his hip up and against Kurt’s.  
“Wait, this doesn’t mean that we’re back together, right?”, Kurt pushes up, avoiding the contact with Blaine’s groin.   
Did Blaine scare Kurt off? Was he too hasty?  
“I, no, no. It’s-that’s cool. I know. I know. It’s-it’s … This is just bros helping bros.”, Blaine tries to justify their make out. His hand finds Kurt’s cheek. “I love it when you talk fratty.”, Kurt manages to say until Blaine’s lips lock them again, already wet and swollen from their kisses, exhaling desperately at their touch and sinking back down onto the seats. Blaine can’t resist any longer. His hands grasp the fabric of Kurt’s blazer together with the shirt underneath and pulling them out of his pants. The contact of heated skin sends electric shockwaves through his body. He buries his fingers in the delicate flesh while kissing each other breathless, his tongue licking deep inside Kurt’s mouth.

Knocking at the window.

Blaine hadn’t realized the disturbance, hadn’t Kurt ended the kiss and moved up so his hands lost the grip on Kurt’s back.  
“Tell me that’s not Tina again.”  
The door of the car opens and cold winter air flushes inside the heated atmosphere of the car. Mercedes in her not-able-to-not-recognize pink bridesmaid’s dress stands above Blaine’s face, looking down at them.  
“Hey, can you two wrap it up? The wedding is about to start and I need my arm-gays.”, she steps aside and makes room for them.   
Before Blaine’s brain can put the puzzle pieces together of what just has happened, his body moves, grasps his coat and bundles it in front of his groin to hide his undoubtfully visible problem. Then reality hits him and embarrassed he comes out of the car “Uh … Oh my god.”, he comes to his feet grinning like a school girl. He rushes past Mercedes and ties to put on his coat fully realizing what Kurt and he had been doing a second ago. He sees Kurt moving out of the car, holding his coat over his arm to hide his groin, too.  
Does that mean that … that Kurt has an erection?  
Does that mean that Kurt is as turned on as Blaine is? Hot, passion-dripping-horny? Horny for Blaine?  
He did kiss him back, didn’t he?

“You do realize how trashy blasphemous this is, right?”, Mercedes judges them while Blaine was still struggling with his coat.  
“Mercedes, everyone hooks up at weddings.”, Kurt justifies their make out session in the car when the wedding was about to start. Blaine just recognizes that all windows of the car are fogged from the inside. Fogged from them – Kurt and him – from their heated bodies.  
“Mm-hmm.”, the girl drags Blaine’s attention away from the car windows as she tucks her arm into his. “Let’s go. This outfit needs an audience.”, she takes them away heading to the church.   
The cool winter air brings Blaine’s sanity back and lets him succeed in putting on his coat. Seconds ago he had made out with Kurt in the backseat of this car. He wanted back there. And if it wasn’t worse enough, frustration flushes his body as the heat is leaving.  
No!  
Kurt wants him! Now!   
The bells of the church are introducing the start of the ceremony. Blaine takes a last glance back at the car, now in positive expectation of this year’s Valentine’s Day.

***

TBC


	2. Part 2 of "I do"

As they are taking their seats in the church, Mercedes doesn’t let go of Kurt and Blaine at first but then she releases Blaine next to Tina. She moves on with Kurt still under her arm and drops him at Rachel. Of course she is doing that on purpose. Blaine is a little bit disappointed about not sitting next to Kurt but it is for the better. They are in a church and a weddings was about to start. Their attention should lie on the bride and groom not on the opportunity to refresh what they did in the car. Moreover, wasn’t Blaine complaining about sitting so close to Kurt in the car half an hour ago? 

What’s going on between Kurt and him anyway? 

He takes a short glance to Kurt who sits some rows ahead in the front and is looking at the flowers beautifully arranged around the altar.  
Could it be possible that Blaine has a chance of getting him back today? That they would be boyfriends again?  
His heart starts to pound heavy and strong in his chest. Because Blaine wants it – wants him back.  
“Don’t look at him like a sad, lonely puppy. Pull yourself together!”, Mercedes hisses in his ear when she moved pass him. Blaine startles and wiggles on the bench, putting his hands in his lab and looking at them feeling caught. She finally takes her seat in the first row next to Finn.  
Mercedes is right. 

***

The wedding was over more the less. Miss Pillsbury had left the wedding right before the ceremony began. Blaine was devastated. How could she leave? Everyone was here, dressed in their finest clothes and happy for the couple. Blaine could not think of being in the same situation as Mr. Schuester right now. To love someone that much, wanting to spent the rest of one’s life with this particular person and then will be left alone on such an exciting and important day.

Everyone had left the church except for Mr. Schuester and Finn. They were waiting for them to make a decision about the wedding and everything arranged. Kurt was standing with Tina, Rachel, Santana and Mercedes arguing about what to do now and what decision their teacher would made. He looks at Kurt and his thoughts are going back to their past relationship. At some point Blaine hadn’t been sure about their love for each other. Kurt was in New York and he had troubles with being stuck alone in Lima. He had missed him so much and had called him at any time possible. Unfortunately, Kurt hadn’t had so much time to offer. So Blaine had been disappointed by Kurt over and over again. The consequence had led to Blaine being unfaithful. Once! But – even though it was only once – he had realized something – something very important. He had realized that Kurt and he were meant for each other. He had realized that distance didn’t matter and that he was still head over toe in love with Kurt.  
Why? Why had he to do such a big mistake to be a hundred percent sure? The sacrifice for his certainty was tremendous. The sacrifice had destroyed everything. It left Blaine with the knowledge that Kurt was his one true love, that he was the person he would like to marry one day, but destroyed every chance for both of them at the same time.

Blaine’s thoughts stopped for a moment.  
There was one thought that had surprised him about himself.  
He … he wants to marry him.  
He wants to spent his life with Kurt, wants to get old with him … He wants them to make an official statement to the world with their contraction of marriage.

He is looking back at Kurt and sees how, right in this moment, Kurt looks at him, too.

Yes, Blaine would marry Kurt.  
A pitty he had destroyed the very chance to do so. More the less like Miss Pillsbury. 

As Blaine’s thoughts orbit around the certainty of wanting Kurt to be his husband one day, Kurt had looked at him. He had looked up from his glass of prosecco and right to Blaine. Blaine returned the glance, a soft smile appearing on his lips.  
Kurt smiled back.  
It feels like no words have to be spoken to communicate with each other. Warmth is spreading with the next heartbeat into every corner of Blaine’s body, filling him with joy and love – but then his chest tightens with pain. He looks away, breaks the contact. He can’t do this, it hurts too much not be able to go over to him and showing his affection.

Blaine joins Sam and Mike to distract himself from Kurt, turning his back on him. He starts to chat with the two boys he knows so well from the gym and Glee Club.  
He had been talking to them about ten or fifteen minutes as someone tipped on his shoulder to get his attention.  
“Hey, we sent Santana in to ask Mr. Shue what to do now. He will look after Miss Pillsbury, but he wants us to have the reception even the wedding is canceled.”, Kurt appeared behind his back.  
“Okay, but why?”, Blaine asks, turning himself towards Kurt.  
“Because everything is organized and payed. We don’t see each other that often. Mr. Schue wants us to have a nice Valentine’s Day. And the others want to sing the prepared songs.”  
Blaine touches Kurt’s shoulder and they step away from Sam and Mike – out of hearing range.  
“So we have to do ours, too?”, Blaine asks.  
“Not if you don’t want to.”  
“No, no. I would like to perform with you. But..”, they were going through the struggle preparing the song so they are going to sing it. Besides, Blaine loved to sing together with Kurt. But first he has so ask something. “.. about what happened in the car..”, he whispered close to Kurt, looking into those grey-blue eyes searching for an answer.  
“Oh.”, Kurt eyes are going wide.  
“What was that about?”  
Blaine takes a deep breath. He is afraid of what Kurt will answer. Well, hope dies last.  
“Let’s make it easy.”, Kurt sighs, “We are still friends, right?”  
That’s not what Blaine wanted to hear, but he says, “Yes.”  
“We were a couple for a long time. We know each other. We should be allowed to have a little bit of fun, nothing serious.”  
Oh.  
Blaine looks down on the tips of his shoes – dashed and anything but happy about Kurts answer. But … one day was better than nothing, right? And maybe Kurt will recognize that he is ready to have him back. It was a chance and Blaine would do everything to convince Kurt to forgive him.  
“So, today we’re spending the day together?”, he asks not completely sure.  
“As friends, not boyfriends.”, Kurt clarifies.  
“Can we dance once?”, Blaine asks with a wryly smile showing a bit of his white teeth.  
“Yeah, okay.”, Kurt gives a short laugh.  
“Okay.”, Blaine joins the laugh.

***

They split up in little groups and drove to the next location. They had delicious food and everyone was relaxed and having fun. Some of their friends had already performed their song and a lot of them were dancing on the dancefloor.  
“We’re next.”, Blaine says into Kurt’s ear, touching his shoulder and giving it a little squeeze.  
They move up the stage and take their positions behind the two microphones in the center. The silly beat kicks in and Blaine waits to sing his first lines. He looks over to Kurt, watches him preparing himself for the song and he can feel the butterflies starting to swirl in his belly. A big smile is on his face.  
“When I’m with you, baby, I go out of my head. And I just can’t get enough. And I just can’t get enough.”  
It’s time for Kurt to sing the other half of the verse. Blaine turns around and dances like he is making out with someone.  
“All the things you do to me and everything you said. I just can’t get enough. I just can’t get enough.”, Kurt sings, beautiful as ever.  
Blaine turns back around, dancing to the beat and both join: “We slip and slide as we fall in love. And I just can’t seem to get enough, ah”  
Blaine forgets everything around them. He can hear the beat, knows where to kick in, but the rest of his attention is completely on Kurt. Them together on the stage. They move in sync to the song. Kurt leaves the microphone and dances in front of the crowd. Blaine wants to join him. He leaves his position too and dances together with Kurt, starting singing his line, moving together, performing together. Blaine could not stop smiling. He moves away from Kurt, not without coming closer again, turning their backs to each other. They touch – back on back. It was amazing. And they are sliding down holding each other in position. After that they are returning to the mike stands, clapping their hands to the beat. Blaine can see from the corner of his eye that Kurt is looking at him. Smiling, happy, having fun. He glances over to him when Kurt faces the crowd again.  
He has to do something! Anything!  
Get closer, Blaine!  
They move again, Blaine laying his arm around Kurt’s shoulders and he is thrilled as Kurt simulates the gesture.  
Closer!  
Blaine lets his microphone sink and sings into Kurt’s. He can feel their breaths close and mixed – oh how he wished he could turn his head a little bit to the right and kiss the lips of the man next to him. Blaine’s hand on Kurt’s shoulder slides down his back, resting there and applying a little pressure. He returned to his own microphone again, Kurt still in his arms.  
And then the song is over.  
He lets go of Kurt, thanking the crowd for the applause and together they are leaving the stage. He immediately searches for Kurt’s proximity, touching his shoulder.  
“I’m gonna get some punch. Do you want anything?”  
“Oh yeah, I’ll take a cup. But just remember, we’re not..”  
“Dating. We’re just here as friends.”, Blaine completes Kurt’s sentence. “I know.”

 

TBC


	3. Part 3 of "I do"

“Finn and Rachel are going to sing the last song for tonight.”, Blaine says, standing close to Kurt at the bar as he was used to when they have been a couple. He can feel Kurt shifting from one foot to another, causing a friction of touch along his arm. The short touch sends shivers up his spine.  
They have drunk a little bit of alcohol that night. Not that they were drunk, just relaxed and in an easy manner. “So, you promised me to dance once.”, Blaine’s voice was deep and almost a whisper.  
“Okay.”, Kurt answers, putting his glass on the table as Finn and Rachel are going on stage. 

It should be awkward as they join the dancefloor, standing far behind at the end of the crowd. It should be awkward as the music starts to play and they immediately recognize the love song. It should be awkward that they get closer and closer until Blaine lays his hands on Kurt’s side sliding up to his back. It should be awkward that he holds Kurt close, that Kurt puts his hands on his shoulders and that they start to slow-dance to the music. It should be awkward but it is not.  
Finn’s voice appears around them but all Blaine recognizes is Kurt – his body, his scent. He inhales deeply, feeling Kurt’s hands tighten around his shoulders. Kurt’s pheromones are reaching his brain and setting his body on fire. Carefully, Blaine touches Kurt’s cheek with his, awaits the response and cannot resist of running his nose along Kurt’s hairline.  
Kurt responses.  
Blaine can hear him inhaling sharply, increasing the touch of their cheeks and tightening the grip around Blaine’s shoulders.  
Blaine feels a firework kicking in and exploding in every corner of his body. He can’t resist the man in his arms any longer. How should he? How could he? A transparent rope was pulled around them and pressed them in a tighter embrace every second a bit more. He can smell the amazing scent of Kurt, can feel him with every fiber of his body, can feel the heat setting his body on fire and all the thousands of butterflies swirling in his belly. It was like the day he kissed Kurt for the first time. As he had fallen in love with him over time at Dalton and recognized it as Kurt had sung “black bird”. Blaine had never thought of experiencing all these amazing things he had with Kurt. Going to a prom without being beaten up merciless. Going through his life without being harassed for his sexuality. Being confident of who he is and being open and proud - showing his love in public. He still felt a little bit nervous attending a dance but with Kurt he knows that he can do everything.  
Suddenly, Kurt presses his nose against the soft spot behind Blaine’s ear. Automatically, Blaine pulls Kurt closer, pressing them together - chest to chest. Kurt lets out a short and soft moan.  
That was it.  
Blaine knows Kurt. He knows him better than anyone else. And he knew when Kurt was aroused. Kurt’s body spoke an unmistakable language – the hands loosening from his shoulders and sliding down his back, the nose pressed against the skin behind his ear, the lips brushing over the skin of his neck and the hot breath skimming along of it.  
Blaine lets go of Kurt, grasps his wrist and drags him off the dancefloor, out of the room and towards the hotel reception.  
“Wait.”, Kurt stops him as he sees the reception and he recognizes what Blaine has in mind.  
Blaine stops and turns around. He is not prepared of what he would see – a Kurt that is flushed but unsure. He tries to hide it but Blaine can see his doubts. He steps closer to him and takes his hands into his.  
“We’ve got tonight.”  
Simple. The words of the song.  
Just the two of them.  
Only tonight.  
One night is not what Blaine wants but he fears he could scare Kurt off asking for more at that moment. Maybe Kurt would change his mind – but not now. Not in this moment. He sees how Kurt regains his confidence. Kurt is the one ordering the key and Blaine stands here in the lobby getting even more excited of what will happen in the next minutes. Hot waves are running through his body as he watches Kurt’s back, while he orders the key. As Kurt turns around from the counter, key hiding in his right hand, eyes meeting, Blaine can feel the blood rushing down into his groin. They start to move again and enter the floor of their room. They do not touch; Kurt has his hands in his trouser pockets, starting to sing the bridge of the song Rachel and Finn were singing as they left the party.  
“I know it's late. I know you're weary.”  
“I know your plans don't include me.”, Blaine sings, continuing the song, but then they reached the door with the number 206. Kurt opens it with the key, leaning against the door looking at Blaine. He cannot overlook that Kurt is biting his lower lip. What would Blaine give for the knowledge of Kurt’s thoughts in this moment. The answer to Blaine’s question is simple; Kurt wants him. And Blaine wants him, too. He wants him hard, he wants him passionate, he wants him desperately. And there was nothing in his way besides this last door. Kurt grasps his tie, opens the door and finally they are in there. 

The door is in his back, immediately. At the same time his hands reach out for Kurt’s face and drag him into a kiss. Finally. Both gasp at the touch, at the sensations breaking through their bodies. Hot, wet lips, kissing fiercely, sliding between each other until Blaine cannot hold on any longer and licks inside Kurt’s mouth. A deep moan comes out of his throat. Kurt grasps his blazer and tears at it.  
The bed!  
Blaine ends the kiss, retracting his tongue out of Kurt’s mouth, slick and dripping of saliva. He looks at Kurt. He pushes himself off the door, breathing like a maniac, and directs them to the bed. Kurt fells on it as he has the edge of the bed in his knees and with a little push Blaine helps a bit. He grasps Kurt’s knees, pushes them apart and makes his way between them, not waiting one second to press their groins together – both crying out from the strong sensation. Every logic was banned from his mind. The only thought left was driven by compulsive and instinct behavior. He can feel him and he enjoys it. He can feel the hardening erection under the layers of clothing. He can feel it with his own. There is nothing left but pure instinct and his overwhelming love and desire for Kurt. Blaine crawls over Kurt, laying down on him and meets him in a deep kiss. Kurt bites his lower lip, his hands sliding in his hair, destroying the perfection, pulling at his hair as he slides his hot tongue between Blaine’s lips. Blaine reaches in the pocket of his blazer and throws its content on the bed. Then he pulls it off, the white shirt following. Kurt lets go of Blaine’s lips and starts to remove his clothes, too. He takes a look on what Blaine has put out of his pocket and as he sees the two packages of condoms he cannot resist any longer and pulls Blaine back into a kiss. He turns them around, pressing Blaine into the mattress with his hand strong and forcing on his chest. Blaine moans into the kiss, responses to every touch, attending with Kurt’s tongue a hot and arousing dance. His hands are on Kurt’s sides, sliding up and down because he knows how sensitive he is there and how turned on he gets. Every hot gasp of Kurt into their kiss is a reward of electric shockwaves through Blaine’s body. 

He can’t remember how they get rid of their pants. He just remembers Kurt reaching for the condoms, hearing the sound of disrupting plastic and then the breathtaking feeling of the condom rolled over his desperate erection by Kurt’s hands. He slung his arms around Kurt’s back and welcomed him like they have never been apart from each other. Like the break-up had happened in another dimension – not this one. 

Their bodies are remembering everything. Every love, every intimate moment where both could not remember who was into whom and where the one begins and the other ends. Their trusts are a well-known rhythm. Their lips find each other without searching, knowing exactly where the others were. Their hands and fingers brush over the perfectly memorized body, knowing every erogenous zone, pressing all the right buttons with the right pressure to drive the other one in a state of passion, love and arousal without risking a too fast end by a more than needed orgasm.  
Blaine drowns. He drowns in Kurt and he wishes he would never come back to the surface.  
But then stars are beginning to invade the darkness behind his closed eyes, sending flashes of white light between his brain and optic nerve. He gasps heavy and deep. His orgasm is building up and Kurt trusts right against the spot inside him that releases the best and happiest state of his human being. Blaine can feel his erection rubbing between their moving bodies harden and twitching in anticipation. Kurt’s hands are at the back of his neck, his fingers in his hair and his lips crush against his. 

He can feel Kurt climaxing. He feels the contraction of his cock inside him, feels his body tensing and hears the long and sensual moan out of that awesome and lovely throat. He kisses Kurt’s neck while the orgasm rushes through him. And as Kurt slides out of him, making Blaine believe their physical connection is coming to an end, still hard enough, he forces himself back into him with one last, hard trust.  
Blaine’s vision gets blank. He arches his back while his orgasm hits him. He digs his nails into Kurt’s back, not able to control any actions of his body. He moans, he screams, he forgets how to breathe. 

Blaine feels a tingle in his toes as his body comes back to life. He recognizes is heavy breaths, he recognizes his arms around Kurt’s body and his face pressed against his neck. His arms feel heavy and he begins to loosen the embrace. He can feel Kurt moving up and Blaine opens his eyes. They meet and what Blaine sees is the love of his life – his soulmate.

“Tell me now that we’re not back together.” Blaine is sitting on the bed wearing the white T-Shirt and pants but he had not bothered to but his socks back on yet. His smile could not be broader; his eyes could not sparkle brighter.  
Kurt was standing in front of the mirror, closing his shirt. Blaine knows he can see him through the mirror.  
“I mean … it was fun, but..”, Kurt starts.  
“Don’t.”; Blaine stops him, “I’m not gonna let you minimize this, Kurt. It’s no accident that we were together on Christmas..”, he stands up from the bed and takes Kurt blazer, “..and again on Valentine’s Day.” He helps Kurt into the piece of fabric and wipes over his shoulders. “And we’re going to be together for many, many more. No matter how much you pretend that this doesn’t mean anything.” Blaine has come as close as possible, pressing himself against Kurt’s back. He knew their bodies still could remember each other. He wipes over Kurt’s shoulders again, enjoying their closeness. They are looking at each other through the mirror. He feels Kurt’s body starting to move, starting to turn around and he lets him. Their gazes meet directly. He can feel Kurt coming closer and immediately prepares himself for another kiss. But Kurt stops only inches away – Blaine’s eyes on his lips.  
“I’ll see you downstairs.”, Kurt whispers in a low and rough voice. Then he turns around and leaves the hotel room.

“Okay.”, Blaine manages to say, a smile crossing his face and his eyes full of happiness. He inhales deeply, enjoying the amazing state of his body after all this difficult and hurting months. This was how it was supposed to be – his life. His life with Kurt. Them together. He could not believe what just happened. He jumped into the air and let himself fall onto the mattress – on the destroyed bed they have made love. The well-known and long missed smell of them together swirled around Blaine as he landed on the mattress and filled him with joy and love.

The End


End file.
